I'm No Good
by JacobFan
Summary: Based of the Song By Amy Whinehouse. Please Read....


**A/N: This is based on the song I'm No Good by Amy Whinehouse. **

**AU parings and blah blah **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**:.: **

I did it again. I know I shouldn't have, that we shouldn't have but I just can't help it. The feel of his hands on my skin. It set a spark off in me that I had not found in a very long time. He was everything I craved and everything I shouldn't. I have someone and we both know it but that doesn't change the fact that we fuck like rabbits for hours on end.I come in late again. He doesn't say anything, he already knows. Though he never says it, and I know it kills him and myself but I just can't stop myself. He sits at the table the romantic set up he had set for us now ruined. He can smell his scent on me and just shakes his head and gets up walking around the room beginning to clean everything up.

"So what did you do with him today?" He says in a bare whisper.

I just look away and he sighs and continues to clean up. I go in to take my shower he is sitting on the bed when I step out I walk to him and kneel before him. He looks into my eyes and though I can see the love he has for me, I also see the sadness. He shakes his head and kisses my forehead before walking out of the room leaving me to my own thoughts.

I lay here thinking back on everything. Wondering when it all changed, when I changed. I couldn't put all the blame on myself though. I told him from the start, I warned him I was no good...

The next day as he sets out to help the others move. Our dear family is leaving as we stay behind, no one else but he knows the real reason we are staying behind. I refuse to leave him and its killing the one that loves me. He doesn't complain or cry like my other brothers would have, he simply locks it all inside. I hear a knock at the door. I smell his sent and I feel myself growing wetter. I open the door and his dark russet skin seems to give him a glow in the sun. I pull him inside and slam the door shut.

Our lips crash together in a hot kiss. His warm body melding against my cold one. He yanks off my shirt as I go for his pants. He backs me into the wall and in the next moment I feel him shred my skirt and thong off and he is buried deep inside me. Our added strengths only seem to add to out sexual pleasure as I wrap my legs around him and our tongues fight for dominance. He lays me on the rug floor and pulls his thick cock out almost completely out before slamming himself back into me completely. I scream his name and claw at his back with my perfect manicured nails. The smell if his skin no longer bothersome, now only a mild irritation. He smirks down at me before continuing his teasing thrusts. I feel him biting down along my skin, knowing there would be marks for a few hours as I moan in pleasure.

I feel myself cumming closer and my toes curling in pleasure. But the second I feel it about to happen thoughts of last night flood my head and I can't go through with it and in an instant it's all ruined. I feel him cum inside me and once we are cleaned up I tell him we can't do this anymore. He looks at me skeptically for a moment before laughing. I tell him I am serious and he just nods before kissing me once more. I feel his strong arms grabbing my long blond hair and I moan.

"Embry stop," I whimper.

He nods and walks out the front door. By the time he comes home I have already cleaned everything and soaking in the bathtub. He comes in and sits on the stool next to the tub. I give him a sexy wink as his hands massages my shoulders and he kisses the hollow of my throat. I reach up and grab at his hair when he notices bite marks from earlier on either side of my breasts. He takes a step back and shakes his head and looks away from me again.

"Emmett, please..." I begin to say but he just shakes his head and shrugs.

"Hey, it's not like we are married or anything right?" He says sarcastically.

I feel that sinking feeling forming and I swear if I had a working heart it would have stopped at that moment. He walks out if the bathroom and I hear the front door open and clothes. I get out if the tub and collapse to the floor crying softly to myself. My blood tears blurring my vision. A few moments later I feel him picking me up and bringing me to our bed. He lies down next to me and holds me close.

"I'm sorry…" I sob.

"There is no more of this, understood?" He says in a whisper, the pain in his voice kills me.

We both know I don't deserve such kindness, but he doesn't care. For whatever reason he still loves me. I pull him closer to me and for the first time since I turned into a vampire I pray. I pray that I have the strength to be the girl he fell in love with once more.

**:.: **

Three months have passed and things are well between us. Our family has gone and things are quiet. I see Embry with Leah Clearwater and although they are together I see the way he still looks at me in passing. I am at home at the moment. Emmett has gone out hunting when I smell a familiar sent and a moment later there is a knock at my door. I open it and he is standing their shirtless and slick with sweat. His russet skin radiating heat and sending shivers down my entire I can even fathom a statement I feel myself pulling him in for long, hot kiss.

I feel him pick me up and slam the door closed behind us as he walks me to the bed and lays us down. I spend the next fours hours in the throws of passion with the insatiable wolf. By the time we are both dressed and cleaned again the sun has set. He kisses me before running off again.

I am rather hungry so I got for a quick hunt. When I come back I open the door and there are candles lit everywhere. I hear a soft love song playing and in the middle of our living room table is a note with a small ring next to it. I pick up the ring and notice it's the one I had been admiring a few weeks ago when he had taken me shopping. I smile and slip it on my finger. The diamond seems to glisten in the firelight and I smile softly. I pick up the note next and open it. I read what is written on it and fall to the floor. I feel my body go completely numb as I read the content of the letter one more time.

_You cheated yourself, I gave you everything. Here is my final gift to you. _

_Goodbye Rosalie _

He was right and I knew it. I had cheated myself and I had warned him... My own words rang in my head.

_I told ya I was trouble; you know that I'm no good... _

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from but it needed to be put out. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
